


Kaite

by Phoenix_MartinezRide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidge - Freeform, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_MartinezRide/pseuds/Phoenix_MartinezRide
Summary: Katie has a secret. She's trans. Only Shiro, who she's known all her life, knows. This story will explore her life as a trans paladin as well as flashing back into her past.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, how great is VLD? So great! I’m so excited for October!  
> Okay, first things first, this story will not be Klance. I just don’t personally ship it. I do think they’d make a cute couple, and there is some amazing fanart on tumblr, but it’s just not for me. And before the accusations start flying, I’m not homophobic just because I don’t like Klance. Although, I may have some one-sided Klance (Lance possibly having a crush on Keith but Keith not returning those feelings) I haven’t decided yet. If y’all want me to include that, let me know.  
> I do like Keith/Pidge though. I’ve adjusted their ages for this story. They’re both 17 here. Pidge is still about the same size though, she’s just very smol (like me)  
> Personally, I headcanon Pidge as being a trans girl, and that is what this fic will explore.  
> I just want to let you guys know that I’m cis, and if I get anything wrong, or you have any ideas that can help me improve this, I’d love to hear them.  
> Also, I posted my headcanon about Pidge on my tumblr and got hatemail for it. So don’t even think about sending me transphobic hate over this.

**Pidge POV**

I stared at the box of medicine sitting on my shelf. Almost empty. I had no idea what I was going to do once I used the last one. There was no way of getting the prescription refilled, short of going back to Earth and that just wasn’t an option right now. It was too dangerous. But I didn’t know how I’d deal with having to go off the meds.

I heard a knock at the door and quickly threw my pyjamas over the top of the meds so they were hidden. No-one in this castle knew that I was trans, and I wanted it to stay that way. Well, Shiro knew, but he’d been a friend of the family since long before I was born, so his knowledge was a given.

“Come in!” I yelled, pulling on my shoes.

It was Keith. He wasn’t wearing his jacket, showing off his muscular arms. I mentally scolded myself _Now is not the time for childish crushes, Katie! The fate of the entire universe literally rests in the hands of you and the others!_

He leaned on the door frame. “Hunk’s got breakfast ready, if you wanna come down to the dining room.”

“Yeah, I’m coming. I pushed the pyjama shirt and the meds underneath it towards the back of the shelf and exited the room, locking the door.  Keith and I walked along the hallway together in silence. We entered the dining room and sat down next to each other. Everyone else was already seated. Hunk had cooked eggs and some kind of space meat. It did look good, but I realised that I wasn’t really in the mood to eat anything. Instead, I pushed the food around on my plate with my fork.

Keith looked at me. “Pidge, are you all right? You’ve been looking kind of down today.”

I didn’t look up. “I’m fine, Keith.”

“Are you sure? You’re-“

“I said I’m fine!”

Across the table from me, Lance laughed. “Aw, leave her alone Keith, she’s probably just got PMS.”

This time, I did look up. I glared daggers at Lance. “ _What_ did you just say?”

He looked taken aback. “PMS. My sisters got it really bad back on Earth.”

I picked up my plate and flung the food directly at his face. As the egg dripped down his nose, I pushed away from the table and stormed out of the dining room.

* * *

 

I got to my room and slammed the door shut. I sat on the floor in the corner and pulled out a small pocket knife. I was contemplating whether or not I was actually going to use it when someone knocked on the door.

“Go away!” I yelled, trying not to cry.

“Pidge, I’m not leaving.” It was Keith.

Before I had a chance to put the knife away, he opened the door. He spotted it where I was holding it above my wrist. His eyes bugged out of his head and he ran across the room in a split second. He snatched the knife out of my hand

“Pidge, what the hell are you doing!?”

I shook my head. “Go away, Keith. I don’t want to talk to anyone right now.”

He closed the knife, pocketed it and plopped down on the floor beside me. “Nope. I’m not going anywhere. Not until I know you’re okay and you tell me what’s been going on with you lately.”

I hugged my knees. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Pidge, come on, I’m worried about you. Does it have something to do with that thing Lance said about PMS?”

“Kind of. But I can’t tell you. If I tell anyone, they’ll hate me. I’m not like you and the others, you won’t understand.”

He shrugged. “I’m not like the others either. Half Galra, remember?”

I sighed. “Fine, I’ll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. No one else in the castle knows, except for Shiro, but he only knows because he’s been a family friend since before I was born. You can’t tell anyone, you have to promise.”

“I promise, Pidge. I won’t tell a soul.”

I took a deep breath. “You remember way back when we defeated Sendak and I first told you guys that I’m a girl? That’s not the first time I’ve had to say that to someone. I’m trans. When I was little, my name was Luke, but I always knew I was different. I never tell anyone because I caught a lot of shit for it in school and I don’t want you guys to hate me like the kids back home did.”

“Pidge, I could never hate you! Why would you think that?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. Generally, when people find out, they try and change me. They try and make me be Luke again.”

“Well, I would never do that to you. And I’m sure the others would agree with me. And even if they did try to change you and make you be someone you’re not, I’d kick their ass, and I’m sure Shiro would help me.”

I looked up at him. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah, Of course. I’ll always support you, Katie.”

I smiled. “Thanks, Keith.”

He pulled me towards him in a hug. “It’s okay.”


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back again. How great was season four? But that part where Keith tried to sacrifice himself, holy shit that was intense. I nearly died TBH. Anyway, I've decided that this is set during season four, just before they find Matt.

Later that day, I was walking down the hallway on my way to eat some lunch when Lance caught up with me.

"Pidge! Wait up; I need to talk to you"

I leaned on the wall and crossed my arms. "What is it, Lance?"

"I'm so sorry about what I said at breakfast! I didn't mean to upset you. I'm really really sorry."

I sighed. "It's okay. I forgive you. I'm fine now. Had a talk with Keith and I feel a lot better." I moved away from the wall and we continued walking.

"Are you sure though? He was right, you have been acting weird lately, do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, I'm good. Keith and Shiro know what's up, and it's kind of personal, so you understand if I don't really want to tell the entire team, right?"

"I get that. I mean, we all have secrets. But are sure you forgive me? I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything."

"Yeah, I forgive you. I mean it's not the worst thing anyone's ever said to me, and you didn't even mean it. I've had heaps worse things said to me, and by people who did want to upset me."

Lance gave me a concerned look. "What are you talking about?"

I shook my head. "It's not important. Personal. Don't worry, it's not like that's a total secret. Shiro knows, and Keith will, once I have a proper chance to talk to him."

We were almost at the dining room. "So, you won't throw your food at me this time, right?

I laughed. "Nah. Well, not unless you deserve it, I guess."

Lance shrugged. "That's fair."

We walked into the dining room and the only seats left were the same ones we had sat in at breakfast and another empty one beside Keith. The room had been cleaned since then, but the scent of eggs and meat still lingered.

I stood beside Keith. "You haven't told anyone, have you?" I asked quietly

He shook his head. "No. Of course not."

"Good. Because if you do, I'll kick your ass. And I'm pretty sure Shiro will help me."

Shiro appeared beside me. "Why are we kicking Keith's ass?"

"We're not. Only if he tells my secret."

"Oh. What secret?" Shiro asked.

I looked him in the eyes. "You know, the one about the thing"

"Oh. Oh, okay, yeah. You told him about that?"

"Yeah. I was upset and needed someone to talk to. You weren't nearby."

"Well, that's good." He turned back to Keith. "But yeah, if you tell anyone without her permission I will defiantly help her kick your ass."

Keith swallowed. "Pidge, I swear to god I won't tell anyone."

Shiro and I sat on either side of Keith. "Good."

\---------------------------LINE BREAK-----------------------------

Lunch was uneventful. I went straight towards the hangers as soon as I finished eating. I'd had an idea recently that could have monumental results for everyone on the team and hadn't really had a chance to look into it.

I'd been inside Green's access panel for a while, looking into my idea. It was tired, hot, thirsty and covered in oil. I pulled myself out of the hole to get a drink and yelped when I saw someone sitting at my desk.

"Shiro! Don't sneak up on me like that! How long have you been there, anyway?"

He laughed. "Sorry, Katie. I haven't been here long, only about ten minutes. I just wanted to talk to you."

I grabbed a damp towel and wiped some grease off my face. "What's up?"

"Keith told me how upset you were earlier. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'm okay as I can be. I've got a lot on my plate, you know? What with this saving the universe thing and looking for my family and I'm really worried about mum, she must be going through hell, and I'm almost out of my meds and it's all just getting to be too much, you know?"

"Pidge, why didn't you talk to me? You can't deal with all this by yourself, it's not healthy."

I sighed. "I don't know, I just feel like everyone one else has a lot of shit to deal with and I don't need to add to that with my problems. I don't want to be a burden. And I feel like now that I'm a paladin and a defender of the universe and all that, I need to take responsibility for my own stuff, you know what I mean?"

He looked shocked and gave me a hug. "Pidge don't say that you're never a burden! "

"Cut it out, Shiro, I'm gonna get you all dirty."

He laughed and stepped back. "Just promise to talk to me next time, or talk to Keith. Just don't keep it bottled up."

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's short, but I have to end it here or it'll be an awkward transition to the next scene so yeah. Anyway, there will be a few more chapters set in the 'present' and then I'll be doing some set in the past, like flashbacks and stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I suck at this kind of fluffy-ish emotional stuff. Also the part about her looking at Keith’s arms feels too cheesy, was that too cheesy? Uugghh I’m so bad at romantic type stuff, especially in stuff where the couple isn’t actually together yet, help meeeeeee.  
> And before any anti shippers jump down my throat, I wanted to let y’all know that I’ve been shipping Kidge since before the official ages were revealed.  
> So this is definitely not the end, there will be more chapters, and I already know so much about Katie’s background and how she figured out she’s trans and what she was like as Luke and all that junk, so stay tuned.  
> And in case you’re wondering, Keith and Pidge aren’t dating yet, but they will be later on.  
> ***This might be showing up in the chapter two notes. I don't know why that's happening, This note is for chapter one.***  
> *note that this will be cross posted on tumblr, Ao3 and ffn*


End file.
